Vimanavatthu3.5
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu3.5 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 3.5 GUTTILA'S MANSION (33) (Guttila-vimana) While the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling in Rajagaha, the venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana on a deva(angel)-tour, as related above, went to the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven). There in thirty-six Mansions in succession he saw thirty-six deva(angel)-maidens each enjoying great deva(angel)-bliss with a retinue(attendants group) of a thousand nymphs, and in succession he asked, with the verses beginning ("You who stand) with surpassing beauty" about the (good) deed formerly done by them. After his question they replied with the verses of which the first one is: " I was one who gave dress most fine. " Then the elder came from there to the world of men and told the story to the Bhagava(Lord Buddha). When he had heard it the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said, "Moggallana, not only by you have the devas(angels) been questioned and have replied in this fashion, but indeed in a former time they were questioned by me, too, and they answered in like fashion," and entreated by the Elder he told the life of Guttila, a story of his own past. 1 "The seven-stringed (lute). melodious, agreeable, I made to speak. One summons me to the dancing stage. Kosiya, be my refuge." 2 "I am your refuge. I am one who honours teachers. The pupil will not defeat you; teacher, you will defeat the pupil." It is said that the thirty-six women who existed in the human state in the time of Kassapa, the fully Self-Awakened One(previous Buddha), performed such and such deeds of merit. There one woman gave dress; one a wreath of jasmine; one, perfume; one, superb fruit; one, sugarcane juice; one gave a five-finger perfume-mark at the chaitya(shrine with meditation hall) of the earlier Buddha; One observed the Observance(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession); one gave water to monk as he was eating at the approach of mealtime; one attended, without anger, to bad-tempered mother-and father-in-law; one was industrious as a slave; one gave milk-rice to a monk who was seeking alms; one gave molasses; one, a piece of sugarcane; one, timbaru fruit; one, a sweet cucumber; one, the fruit of a creeper; one, pharusaka (flower) one, an earthenware coal-pan; one a handful of roots of the water-lily; one handful of flowers; one, a bundle of (lotus) roots; one a handful of nimb leaves; one gave (sour) gruel; one, sesame seed-cake; one gave a waistband; one, a shoulder-strap; one a badage; one, a fan; one, a palm-leaf (fan) ; one, a peacock-feather fly-whisk; one, a parasol; one sandals; one, a cake; one, a sweetmeat; one, a sweet cake. They each with a retinue(attendants group) of a thousand nymphs were reborn in the realm of the Thirty-three(heaven) as attendants upon Sakka(Indra, king of angels). Questioned by the teacher Guttila, they each explained in turn her own good deed performed, beginning with "A woman who gave dress most fine. . . " and so on. 3 "You who stand with surpassing beauty. devata(angel), are making all the quarters(directions) shining like the healing star. 4 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper her, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your hear? 5 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty. what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? because of what is your brilliant majesty thus, and your beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)?" 6 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana, when asked the question explained of what deed this was the fruit(benefit). 7 "A woman who gave dress most fine was glorious among men and women. Thus she who gave things of such a pleasing sort has reached and received a charming deva(angel)-abode. 8 Look at the Mansion of such as me. A nymph am I who assumes any form at will. the most glorious of a thousand nymphs am I. Look at the resultant of the merit. 9,10 Because of this is my beauty such. . . and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)." As this Mansion of the Giver of Dress, so the next four Mansions should expanded. Verses 3- 10 are to be repeated four times with the variations of (I) a woman who gave flowers most fine (2) a woman who gave perfumes most fine (3) a woman who gave fruits most fine, (4) a woman who gave savouries(food) most fine (instead of a woman who gave dress most fine). 18 "I gave the five-finger perfume-mark at the thupa(stupa,sacred monument) of the Lord Kassapa(earlier Buddha)." As this Mansions of the five-finger perfume-mark, so the next four Mansions should be expanded, repeating verses but with the following variation instead of verse 18: 19 "I saw monks and nuns as they travelled along the road. when I had heard Dhamma(path of eternal truth) from them, I observed one observance day(Uposatha, fortnightly fasting & confession). . . " 20 "Standing in the water, with devout mind I gave water to a monk. . . " 21 A mother-in-law and a father-in-law, ill-tempered, and cross and rough, I waited upon, free from spite, diligent in my own morality. . ." 22 I was one who worked for others, a servant-girl industrious in duty, without anger, not conceited, I was one who shared what was my won. 23 Having thus performed a deed, arisen in a good rebirth I find delight." 24 "I gave milk-rice to a monk who was walking for alms, look at my Mansion. . . " As this Mansion of the giver of Mild-rice of there are 25 Mansions that should be expanded; 25 I gave molasses. . . 26 I gave a little piece of sugarcane. . . 27 I gave timbaru fruit. . . 28 I gave a sweet cucumber (kakkarika). . . 29 I gave a cucumber (elaluka) . . . 30 I gave fruit of a creeper . . . 31 I gave pharusaka (flower) . . 32 I gave a fire-vessel (for the hands) . . . 33 I gave a handful of greens . . . 34 I gave a handful of small flowers. . . 35 I gave a bundle of (lotus) toots. . . 36 I gave a handful of nimb . . . 37 I gave mango-gruel . . . 38 I gave oil-seed-cake . . . 39 I gave a waistband . . . 40 I gave a shoulder strap... 41 I gave a bandage . . . 42 I gave a fan . . . . 43 I gave a palm-leaf (fan)... 44 I gave a peacock–feather fly-whisk . . . 45 I gave a parasol . . . 46 I gave sandals... 47 I gave a cake . . . 48 I gave a sweetmeat . . . 49 I gave a sweet cake to a monk who was walking for alms. 50 Look at the Mansion of such as mine. A nymph am I who assumes any form at will, the most glorious of a thousand nymphs. Look at the resultant of merit. 51 Because of this is my beauty such. . . and my beauty illumines all the quarters(directions)." 52 "Well indeed is it that I have come this day. happily dawned, happily risen, because I have seen the devatas, nymphs who can assume any form at will 53 Having heard of their Dhamma(path of eternal truth) I will perform abundant righteousness. By giving of donation, practice of equanimity, self-control and taming of mind I myself will go there where they who go grieve not."